jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Rohan Kishibe/Misc
Relationships Acquaintances Despite loving his manga more than anything else, even over friends and family, Rohan still maintains relationships with the protagonists. Most if not all of those are strained. *Koichi Hirose: Koichi was one of the first people Rohan met upon his return to Morioh. Despite trapping Koichi and using him for new manga ideas, Rohan shows more trust and friendship towards Koichi than the rest of Morioh's inhabitants. While Koichi is often perturbed by Rohan's near-obsessive behavior over him, he also has attempted to help Rohan in return. Koichi tolerated less and less the worst sides of Rohan's arrogance as he gained confidence and he was overall a positive influence on Rohan's attitude. At the end of Diamond is Unbreakable, one reproachful look from Koichi was enough for Rohan to yield and confess an attachment to Reimi Sugimoto. *Reimi Sugimoto: Reimi was a babysitter for Rohan when he was four years old. As a ghost, Reimi still treats Rohan as though he were a child. While he often acts resentful towards her treatment of him, he also shows unceasing determination to find her killer, as Reimi had sacrificed herself to save Rohan's life as a child. *Josuke Higashikata: Josuke and Rohan loathe each other, with their relationship being strained at best. This first started when Rohan kidnapped Koichi to use as material and nearly had Okuyasu commit suicide. Rohan also insulted Josuke's hair, causing Josuke to beat him until he was in the hospital for a month. Rohan views Josuke as simple-minded, and Josuke is often annoyed by Rohan's arrogance. As a result, Josuke was not above scamming Rohan for money. However, Josuke has tried on at least two occasions to patch up the relationship between the two. During the RPS Kid arc, he asked Rohan if he wanted to sit with him, Okuyasu, and Yukako. He also hoped to patch up their relationship after their battle against Highway Star, though Rohan's stubbornness and grudge prevented this. Despite their sharply contrasting personalities and rough history together, Rohan shows some trust in Josuke, proven when risking his own life to allow Josuke to escape from Highway Star, and the fact he restrains some hostility on the knowledge that he's Joseph Joestar's son, a person he values deeply. *Jotaro Kujo: Rohan seems to regard Jotaro as knowledgeable, and Jotaro trusts Rohan despite being a former enemy. *Okuyasu Nijimura: They only truly interact once, when Okuyasu goes to save Koichi from Rohan. Rohan used Heaven's Door to manipulate Okuyasu, nearly causing him to commit suicide by burning himself. While the two aren't seen together afterwards, it is safe to say they don't have a good relationship since Okuyasu holds a grudge against Rohan for what he did while Rohan is mostly indifferent to Okuyasu. *Joseph Joestar: Unlike with most people, he seems rather polite to Joseph, possibly since Joseph is his elder (and often refers to him as Joestar-san or Mr. Joestar). Joseph has been shown to be a fan of Rohan's works, something Rohan appreciates. He usually speaks calmly to Joseph, such as when he explains his investigation in uncovering Kira's whereabouts. He even states one of the main reasons he tolerates Josuke is out of respect for Mr. Joestar, further demonstrating his respect for him. *Nanase Kishibe: Rohan first meets her Nanase as "Nanase Fujikura" during his teenage years. Attracted to her, Rohan mentions that his relationship was in effect a first love to him. Indeed, he was noticeably less abrasive in her presence and even showed some protective instincts. However, Nanase fled away before things could evolve in a meaningful way. It is only later that Rohan learns that Nanase is his ancestor. *Tonio Trussardi: Although both characters do not interact in the manga, they are featured in Thus Spoke Kishibe Rohan - Episode 6: Poaching Seashore as allies. In the one-shot, Tonio and Rohan are portrayed as friends, even though Rohan disapproved of Tonio coming to Morioh in order to cook. Rohan changed his mind after eating Tonio's abalone risotto, and the two cooperated to go poaching for a rare type of abalones. During their escapade, Rohan ended up saving Tonio's life. *Yukako Yamagishi: While the two have no interaction, Rohan learned about her after reading Koichi's memories using Heaven's Door. When Josuke asks if Rohan wants to sit with him, Okuyasu and Yukako, he declines while referring to Yukako as a crazy bitch (or the moody Yukako depending on translations). *Shizuka Joestar: The two have little interaction though Rohan once scared her by using the flash on his camera. On another occasion, Rohan used her invisibility powers to force Ken's hand into a rock in Janken, causing Ken to lose against Rohan. He seems to care for her, as he became worried when he lost her and helped Joseph and Josuke look for her. *Hayato Kawajiri: Rohan noticed that Hayato was in the background of many of the pictures he took of people who were possibly Kira in disguise and tailed him. He tried to get information out of him, though Hayato refused, knowing that telling him anything would activate Bites the Dust and kill Rohan. Rohan did eventually get killed by Bites the Dust since he used Heaven's Door to read Hayato's memories, much to Hayato's horror. Luckily, his fate is avoided thanks to Josuke. *Toshikazu Hazamada: Toshikazu was a huge fan of Rohan who accidentally learned about his address and decided to visit the mangaka himself. He was impressed by Rohan and stated he truly admired him from the bottom of his heart even after Rohan used Heaven's Door on him. In contrast, Rohan read through Toshikazu's memories and learned of his sordid personality and actions and frankly dismissed him, much to Toshikazu's sadness. *Tamami Kobayashi: The two worked together in the I Am an Alien arc to expose Josuke's cheating during a game of Cee-lo between Josuke and Rohan where it was obvious the dice they used were somehow rigged to let Josuke win (it was Mikitaka disguised as dice and constantly throwing winning tosses for Josuke). Although they were not able to find out how Josuke cheated, Tamami still charged Rohan for his services. However, in Thus Spoke Kishibe Rohan - Episode 2: Mutsu-kabe Hill, he is shown to be a fan of Rohan and asks for his autograph, which is a stark contrast to their more professional relationship during their first on-screen meeting. *Akira Otoishi: Otoishi meets Rohan with Tamami after he is released from prison and excitedly asks for Rohan's autograph, claiming to be a big fan of his. Rohan's editor Minoru Kagamari harshly denies, saying that Rohan is busy, but Rohan scolds his editor and gives the two of them an autograph. Enemies * Yoshikage Kira: While initially only interested in chasing down the serial killer in order to improve the quality of his manga, Rohan takes Kira much more seriously after learning that the man had killed his childhood babysitter. Evidently, all of Rohan's attempts at tracking Kira down have been done alone, with limited help from his allies. * Ken Oyanagi: Ken initially annoyed Rohan greatly when they first met by challenging him multiple times to Janken (Rock, Paper, Scissors). Because of this, Rohan felt little remorse for making him upset, eventually reaching the point of spontaneously punching him in the face out of irritation. When Rohan learned that Ken was actually attempting to steal Heaven's Door's ability in order to gain power, he acted diligently to beat him, and happily gloated in his victory. Rohan had a change of attitude after seeing Ken attempt suicide over the thought of losing his own Stand, claiming that he is moved whenever he sees people whom are dramatic like him. * Yuya Fungami/Highway Star: Though Rohan did not meet Yuya personally, he ended up a victim of his Stand. Rohan was shown to have enjoyed defying Highway Star, despite being completely at its mercy. * Masazo Kinoto: The architect was hired to inspect Rohan's house after it was burned in order to agree on a rebuilding plan. Upon their meeting, Rohan immediately used Heaven's Door in order to check if he was an enemy Stand user. Learning of Masazo's abnormal fear of having his back seen piqued his curiosity. During the inspection, Rohan tried time and time again to look at Masazo's back, and was eventually successful. This was the cause of Masazo's death, as his own Stand drained his life force and latched onto Rohan. ** Cheap Trick: The Stand was an immediate threat to Rohan once it attached to him, making constant attempts to get other people to see his back in order to kill him. When he was able to remove the Stand via Reimi's Alley, he uses Heaven's Door to write in it "I'm going to Hell" before it gets dragged off into the unknown. Relationships in Eyes of Heaven (The information below derives from a Video Game not written by Araki. As such, it may not be considered canon.) * Yukako Yamagishi: In Story Mode, Rohan is unnerved by Yukako's violent tendencies and will state that there is no difference when she is brainwashed by Heaven Ascension DIO. In Free Battle Mode, Yukako is annoyed by Rohan's teasing of Koichi and threatens him. In Video Games Jump Ultimate Stars (DS Game) Rohan appears as a 1-Koma character (which provides immunity from the Battle and Support Seal status effects) and as a menu explanatory character, representing the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure franchise. This is also his first appearance in any game media. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle Rohan makes his first playable appearance in the PS3 title. As one of the mass majority of playable characters in the game with the "Stand" Style, Rohan can turn Heaven's Door on/off, changing movesets, as well as having access to the Stand Rush ability returning from the Capcom game, being able to attack in conjunction with his Stand. As Heaven's Door has never been shown engaging in physical combat, most of Rohan's fighting ability makes use of Heaven's Door's power or his own art equipment. Exclusive to Rohan is the ability to use "Seals", which lock off certain types of attacks and skills from the opponent for five counts of the battle timer, making them flinch every time they attempt to use a locked off skill and giving Rohan an opening to attack. However, if Rohan is hit at all, every lock will be instantly nullified. * Throw - Rock, I win!: Rohan pushes the opponent off-balance and delivers a swift punch that knocks them down as he points at them. While Heaven's Door is off: * Safety Lock: In place of normal attacks, Rohan draws Heaven's Door's silhouette in the air with his finger. If the opponent touches it, one of their normal attacks is sealed. The normal attack sealed corresponds directly to the attack button inputted to produce this move. This move can also be used on a downed opponent. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) * What would I do if I were a manga hero?: Rohan throws a number of pen tips as projectiles. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) * I must keep drawing!: Rohan, paintbrush in hand, swings upward, knocking the opponent off their feet and onto the ground. This move can only be interrupted by Throws or HHA/GHA, and doubles as an anti-air. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) * Your abilities are spent!: A Throw. Rohan extends his hand to grab the opponent. If it connects, he will pick the opponent up by their collar and swiftly write on their face with a paintbrush, before pushing them away and onto the floor. This seals abilities pertaining to the opponent's Style and the Style Button; ** Ripple Users cannot use "Ripple Breath", nor enhance their skills. ** Dio Brando cannot use "I'll suck you dry!"; While he technically cannot use "You weakling!" and "MUDA, MUDA, MUDA!" as well, these require preceding attacks to land in order to unleash. At the point where Dio would be able to use those skills, his seal would have already been nullified by the other moves in question. ** The Pillar Men cannot activate their respective Modes. ** Stand Users cannot summon their Stands. ** Mounted Style Users cannot call for their horses. * You dare insult ME, cretin?!: A special taunt. If the opponent has successfully taunted Rohan while he's down, he can input his own taunt immediately afterward to regain not only his lost HHG, but gain bonus HHG at the cost of potentially leaving himself vulnerable on recovery. While Heaven's Door is on: * I'll be the first to strike!: A Throw. After a short delay, Rohan sends Heaven's Door to attack the opponent. If Heaven's Door touches them, the opponent will be stunned and left vulnerable to attack. (Comboable) * I'm on the rise!: Heaven's Door rushes forward in a flurry of punches. This move has two follow-up attacks. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) ** Knocked back at 70 km/h!: Heaven's Door writes into the opponent "I will fly backwards at 70km/h", sending them into the stage wall. ** Time for you to be retired!: Heaven's Door takes material out of the opponent, stealing some of their HHG and knocking them to the ground. Rohan's HHA, "Your reality is mine!", has him send Heaven's Door fly at the opponent. If it hits, Heaven's Door turns a section of their face into 'material'. Rohan then quickly walks up to them, rips a piece out, and guffaws. The HHA seals all of the opponent's skills, leaving them with just their normal attacks. Rohan's GHA, simply named "Heaven's Door", sends Heaven's Door to fly a short distance. If it hits the opponent, they are knocked onto the ground sitting, before their entire face is turned into material. Rohan walks up to the vulnerable opponent and writes on the material to generate a safety lock. When he finishes, it shows that Rohan wrote "I cannot attack Rohan Kishibe" on the margin, and he proceeds to palm the opponent's face closed, sending them flying. This GHA, despite doing the second least amount of damage of all the GHAs (behind the GHA of "Kosaku Kawajiri"), completely seals all of the opponent's normal attacks, skills, moves, and abilities pertaining to their Style. This means that the opponent is able to only defend themselves for five counts of the battle timer with no possible way to attack or directly damage Rohan. Rohan is a low-damage fighter, relying on his seals and ability to rapidly build the Heart Heat Gauge in order to effectively battle. Having attacks at all ranges and many opportunities to use HHG-consuming actions (HHA, GHA, Stand Rush, and Puttsun Cancels) more frequently makes up for Rohan's sub-par damage output. Rohan can force his opponent into a defensive playstyle with a combination of the right type of seals and attacks, but can be properly countered with characters that are not as hindered by certain seals than others. Amongst many other notable costumes in the game, one of Rohan's unlockable costumes is his outfit from Under Execution Under Jailbreak. His knocked down animation has him move his pen on the floor which is a reference to him writing notes after being pummeled by Josuke after hearing about his hairstyle's backstory when introduced as an antagonist. Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) Rohan was confirmed for the game alongside Okuyasu and "Kosaku". Like in All Star Battle, Rohan compensates his mediocre damage output and combo ability with the powerful ability to lock off attacks. As a Stand User, Rohan is one of many characters with wildly varied abilities that grant him uniqueness in battle. Opponents hit by Rohan's skills will be Sealed, and will have their abilities locked off accordingly until either enough time has passed or Rohan is hard knocked down. *'Style Action - Safety Lock': Rohan draws Heaven's Door's silhouette in the air with his finger as a trap. If an opponent touches it, their Normal Attacks, Powerful Attacks, and Homing Dashes will be Sealed. Holding down the input will charge the skill, eventually allowing it to seal an opponent's Style Action, then ability to interact with stage objects. When used in midair, Rohan is unable to charge and enhance it. This ability can be canceled out of with a Normal Attack, Powerful Attack, and Homing Dash. Despite Rohan creating air drawings, the Safety Locks are tangible, and can cancel out and be canceled out by projectiles. Though not specified by the game, Rohan can trap stage objects with Safety Locks when interacting with them. *'I'll be the first to strike!': Rohan sends Heaven's Door forward to attack, and if it connects, the target is knocked off their feet. This skill Seals off all skills, Flash Cancels, and Flash Bursts. *'Knocked back at 70 km/h!': Heaven's Door rushes forward in a flurry of punches, following the attack up by writing into opponents "I will fly backwards at 70km/h", and sending them flying a great distance away. *'I think I'll put you out of commission.': Heaven's Door rushes forward in a flurry of punches, following the attack up with an unblockable grab that steals material from opponents and leaves them crumpling and open to further attack. This skill seals off the ability to use Dual Combos and DHAs as well as Flash Bursts, and freezes the Dual Heat Gauge. *'You dare insult ME, cretin?!': Rohan stops to taunt, and if he is not interrupted, he temporarily increases the duration of inflicted Sealed effects for a period of time afterward. The effect does not apply to Seals already active when he executes the skill. *'EX - I'll be the first to strike!': The skill executes quicker, gains a boost to range and damage, and the duration of the inflicted Seal is increased. *'EX - I think I'll put you out of commission.': Rohan is invincible until the attack begins, and the duration of the inflicted Seal is increased. JoJolities *'Time to open the door of your heart.': Rohan must use a fully charged Style Action. (200 Points) *'You dare insult ME, cretin?!': Rohan must use "You dare insult ME, cretin?!" (200 Points) *'If I were the hero of a manga story, what would I do here?': Rohan must land the basic Powerful Attack 3 times. (300 Points) *'A bit quick, huh?': Rohan must land a Takedown 3 times. (500 Points) *'Shut up! Just try me!': Rohan must survive the first 30 counts of the battle timer without taking damage. (800 Points) Dual Heat Attacks *'Solo - Heaven's Door': Rohan uses Heaven's Door to knock the opponent onto the ground sitting, opening their entire face into material. Rohan, reading the pages, is left awestruck by the contents. Claiming the pages for himself, he swiftly and violently rips a handful of them out, sending the opponent flying. Like his GHA from All Star Battle, it does below-average damage but has the immensely powerful effect of Sealing all of the opponent's abilities short of basic movement and platforming for a period of time, leaving them completely unable to fend for themselves. *'With Josuke - I really hate this guy...': Rohan uses Heaven's Door to write within the opponent "My body will fly forwards at 70 km/hr." as he begins to tell Josuke something; revealing soon after that he hates him. The opponent is sent flying at Josuke in an attempt to cause a collision, forcing him to use Crazy Diamond to pummel them away. *'With Koichi - We're best friends!': Koichi uses 3 Freeze to make the opponent heavier, before Rohan uses Heaven's Door to write in the opponent "My weight will increase 10-fold.", combining the effects and multiplying their weight to such a degree that it causes them to slam face-first and sink into the ground with enough force to generate a crater. Tournament He is paired with Jean Pierre Polnareff in the Eyes of Heaven Tournament, but was eliminated in the preliminaries by Giorno Giovanna and Guido Mista. Diamond Records (Android/ios) Rohan appears in Diamond Records as both a playable character and the player's guide, explaining the game's mechanics and modes. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Last Survivor Rohan was one of the characters first confirmed during the game's announcement. Trivia * Rohan's valued possessions include figures, Led Zeppelin paper sleeves, and the series.Thus Spoke Kishibe Rohan - Episode 2: Mutsu-kabe Hill, p.6 *Despite Rohan being modeled after him,Hirohiko Araki's Manga Technique, p.104 Araki has stated that the two of them are not the same personality-wise. He does admit however, after being asked if he would lick a spider like Rohan, that he would eat really strange things if asked to, and that he really enjoys drawing skin peeling, which is the premise behind Heaven's Door.Phantom Blood PS2 Interview (2006) *In an "Tameike Now" interview with Shoko Nakagawa, Araki mentions that if he were to have any Stand ability from his series, it would be Heaven's Door."Tameike Now" interview with Shoko Nakagawa References Site Navigation Category:Trivia